


Drabble: Kuroko no Agustusan

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Parody, agustusan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Berkat ide dan paksaan dari Aida Kagetora, mereka semua kini berkumpul untuk ... bermain di arena agustusan! Kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi?





	Drabble: Kuroko no Agustusan

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. JesslynKR tidak mengambil keuntungan selain untuk hiburan semata
> 
> Dibuat untuk memeriahkan hari kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang ke-72.

“Pokoknya, kalian semua harus ikut agustusan! Yang tidak ikut, saya dor kepalanya!!”

Berkat ancaman yang sangat menyeramkan dari seorang Kagetora-san, Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi, dan anak-anak lainnya kini terjebak di sebuah lapangan besar yang sudah dihiasi pernak-pernik untuk lomba agustusan.

 

**JesslynKR Present**

**Drabble: Kuroko no Agustusan**

 

Lomba pertama yang akan diadakan adalah lomba makan kerupuk. Beberapa potong kerupuk sudah digantung di sebuah tali rafia yang sudah dibentangkan, dengan tinggi kira-kira 180 sentimeter lebih sedikit.

Apa terlalu tinggi? Oh, tentu tidak. Kita semua tahu kalau makhluk-makhluk Kisedai dan kroni-kroninya adalah sosok dengan tinggi melebihi manusia lainnya. Kecuali Kuroko yang masih sangat kurang tingginya. Makanya dia memilih mundur dengan lesu. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang sangat bersemangat sampai ilernya menetes.

 _“THIS IS_ LOMBA MAKAN KERUPUK _TIME RUSH!!”_

Teriak Kagami sebelum lomba dimulai. Dan dengan cepat ia memakan kerupuknya, sampai-sampai stok kerupuk di kaleng juga ia habiskan sendiri.

Sementara itu, Akashi Seijuurou gagal meraih kerupuk yang digantung, sehingga ia melayangkan gunting kepada kerupuknya sendiri. Ia pun didiskualifikasi dan diusir dari arena lomba makan kerupuk.

 

Lomba berikutnya adalah lomba balap karung. Beberapa peserta seperti Ogiwara, Koganei, Wei Liu, Kise, dan anak-anak yang terkenal pecicilan pun sudah bersiap. Namun di tengah jalannya lomba, Aomine yang menonton dari pinggir lapangan mendadak menjerit.

“WOY ITU ADA DUA KARUNG LONCAT-LONCAT SENDIRI!!!!”

Beberapa orang pun ikut menjerit histeris sampai Takao dan Izuki harus meminjam pengeras suara untuk menenangkan mereka.

“BIASA AJA DONG, ITU CUMA KUROKO SAMA MAYUZUMI-SAN KOK!!”

Pantas tidak kelihatan...

 

Setelah lomba balap karung yang membuat para penonton histeris, lomba berikutnya yang diadakan adalah lomba bakiak. Dan sudah ada tiga tim untuk ronde pertama yang terdaftar, yaitu tim Strky, tim Raja Tanpa Mahkota, dan tim Generasi Keajaiban.

Tim Strky yang berpakaian kompak putih-biru ala anak SMP dipimpin oleh Higuchi Shouta, mengingat hanya dia yang punya otak waras di tim tersebut.

“Pokoknya nanti instruksinya kanan-kiri, kanan-kiri. Saya yang nanti ngasih aba-aba, kalian tinggal mendengarkan dan nurut. Miyaji-san nanti tolong jangan lempar nanas, dan Okamura-san tolong jangan berlebihan pakai tenaganya. Ini lomba bakiak untuk manusia, bukan untuk gorila.”

Okamura pun menangis di pojokan.

Sementara itu, keributan kecil terjadi di tim Raja Tanpa Mahkota, disebabkan oleh Reo-nee yang rusuh, sibuk melerai Hanamiya yang masih ingin menghajar Kiyoshi Teppei. Dan keributan besar terjadi karena Akashi sibuk melayangkan gunting kepada Kise dan Aomine yang malah sibuk bertengkar kucing di pinggir lapangan.

 

Lomba balap kelereng adalah lomba yang sangat sederhana. Prinsipnya adalah, mulut membawa sendok yang di atasnya diisi oleh sebutir kelereng. Peserta harus berjalan dan mempertahankan posisi kelerengnya supaya kelerengnya tidak jatuh.

Dan Ogiwara pun sudah sangat dekat dengan garis finish, namun waktu ternyata tinggal sedikit lagi. Kuroko selaku pengawas pertandingan pun meneriakkan sisa waktunya.

“SEBELAS DETIK LAGI!!”

Dan dengan itu, kelereng dan sendok Ogiwara jatuh ke tanah, dan Ogiwara sendiri menangis tersedu-sedu di tengah arena.

 

Kau tahu, lomba apakah yang paling dinanti saat ini? Lomba perang bantal!

Ini dikarenakan lomba ini sangat seru dan mengocok perut, di mana peserta duduk berhadapan di atas bambu yang diletakkan di atas kolam lumpur, dan peserta harus saling menjatuhkan peserta lainnya hingga tercebur ke dalam kolam lumpur.

Seru bukan? Tapi bagi Higuchi Shouta, ini adalah ajang balas dendam.

Rupanya Higuchi selama ini cemburu dengan koleksi _dakimakura_ teranyar yang baru saja dimiliki oleh Mayuzumi, sang kekasih tersayang. Setiap malam, Mayuzumi selalu tidur dengan memeluk _dakimakura_ , bukannya memeluk Higuchi. Jelas Higuchi cemburu.

Oleh sebab itu, saat keduanya dipasangkan untuk perang bantal, Higuchi pun memohon kepada panitia supaya bantalnya dipakaikan seprai bantal bergambar Ringo-tan, sosok 2D favorit Mayuzumi. Dan ketika lomba dimulai, mendadak tenaga Higuchi menjadi sekuat Nebuya.

Dan lomba berakhir dengan tersungkurnya Mayuzumi ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

 

Lain pasangan Mayuzumi x Higuchi, lain juga pasangan Moriyama x Izuki.

Moriyama senang bukan main saat tahu ia dipasangkan dengan Izuki. Namun Izuki sendiri menganggap Moriyama sebagai ancaman yang sangat nyata baginya. Itu dikarenakan gombalannya yang menyedihkan.

“Tahukah kamu, Shun sayang? Saat aku melihat ke arah matamu yang–“

Buagh. Izuki langsung menghantamkan bantalnya sekuat tenaga sehingga Moriyama terjatuh ke kolam lumpur.

 

Lain MayuHigu, lain MoriZuki, lain pula pasangan AoKaga.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Aomine dan Kagami selalu bersaing dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam hal kebodohan. Apalagi ketika mereka dipasangkan untuk lomba perang bantal, mendadak mata mereka berdua berkilat-kilat memancarkan cahaya yang hanya terlihat saat mereka tanding basket. Masuk _zone_ maksudnya.

Masuk _zone_ saat perang bantal? Boleh sih...

... asal arena tandingnya jangan dihancurkan juga kali bang...

 

Agustusan rasanya kurang seru kalau tidak ada lomba panjat pinang. Lomba yang memperebutkan hadiah-hadiah yang tergantung di atas pohon pinang itu memang terasa seru.

Namun kini Wakamatsu, pemuda bersumbu pendek ini sedang uring-uringan. Pasalnya ia tidak melihat Aomine yang seharusnya ikut panjat pinang bersama mereka.

“Tenang Wakamatsu, mungkin Aomine ketiduran...” Imayoshi berusaha menenangkan Wakamatsu.

“YA TAPI MASA DIA GA MAU IKUTAN PANJAT PINANG!!” emosi Wakamatsu meledak. Sedangkan Momoi memutar bola matanya.

“Wakamatsu-san gimana sih, itu Dai-chan udah siap di dekat pinang.” Momoi mengarahkan dagunya ke arah arena panjat pinang ... di mana Aomine sudah siap dengan seluruh tubuh yang berlumuran oli.

“Pantes enggak kelihatan...” gumam Imayoshi dan Susa secara bersamaan.

 

Satu hal yang paling sensitif dalam lomba panjat pinang adalah masalah tinggi badan. Karena tinggi badan adalah suatu hal yang sangat penting dalam urusan manjat-memanjat supaya dapat membawa mereka memenangkan hadiah. Oleh sebab itu, mereka yang bertubuh tinggi diperebutkan untuk bergabung dengan berbagai tim panjat pinang.

“Wei Liu sama tim aku sini!”

“Ih Wei Liu sama aku aja!”

“Okamura-senpai ayo bergabung!”

“Sama Midorima aja yuk?”

“Jangan, Midorima orangnya takut kotor!”

“Apa ... ada yang mau sama aku?”

Suara Akashi memecah keributan yang terjadi, sebelum semua menoleh dan menjawab dengan kompak:

“Enggak.”

 

Meskipun memiliki tinggi yang SANGAT luar biasa, Murasakibara yang dasarnya pemalas menolak untuk berpartisipasi dengan lomba panjat pinang. Ia hanya menatap pinang dan hadiah yang bergelantungan dengan malas.

“Malas.”

“Yakin kamu takkan ikut?” tanya Himuro.

“Aku malas, Muro-chin.”

“Lho, itu kan hadiahnya ada sekardus Maiubo.”

Dan Murasakibara dengan penuh semangat langsung memanjat pinangnya walau lomba belum dimulai.

 

“Pak, petugas masak buat lomba makan mie bisa diganti tidak?”

Demikian usul Hyuuga dan Imayoshi saat mereka menemui Pak Kagetora.

“Memangnya kenapa? Mau diganti sama siapa?”

“Kalau bisa sih, ganti sama Kagami, Mitobe, Sakurai, sama Himuro. Tolong ya pak?” rayu Hyuuga.

“Kenapa harus diganti?” tanya Pak Kagetora lagi.

“Soalnya ... yang masak itu ... Riko sama Momoi pak. Tolong ya pak? Itu peserta udah mau mundur semua gara-gara ketahuan Riko sama Momoi yang masak mienya.”

 

Perlombaan berikutnya yang sangat dinantikan adalah lomba joget dengan balon. Perlombaan ini memang cukup menyenangkan, ditambah pasangan untuk lomba ini ditentukan oleh undian dari panitia.

Kasamatsu termasuk yang kesal dengan lomba ini karena dipasangkan dengan Kise. Saking kesalnya, tendangan pun dilayangkan kepada pemuda pirang ini.

“Murasakibara ... satu tim dengan Kuroko.”

Semuanya tercengang mendengar hasil undian itu. Demi apa, Murasakibara dan Kuroko? Tinggi mereka kan beda jauh? Bagaimana caranya mereka mempertahankan sebuah balon di antara kepala mereka sambil berjoget? Apa Murasakibara harus membungkuk terus, atau Kuroko yang menaiki kursi?

 

Furihata gemetaran sebelum lomba joget balon.

Kawahara dan Fukuda pun tak bisa menenangkan pemuda mungil itu. Hanya Kuroko yang heran, lalu ia bertanya.

“Furihata-kun kenapa?”

“P-pasangan lomba jogetku...” jawab Furihata gemetaran. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan kakinya bergetar.

“Kouki. Kau pasanganku untuk joget balon kan?”

Suara Akashi pun muncul di antara mereka. Sedangkan Furihata pun ... pipis di celana saking takutnya.

 

Nash Gold Jr sangat kesal. Ia ingin sekali mengikuti lomba agustusan, namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya. Mau daftar balap karung, pendaftarannya tutup. Mau daftar lomba memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol, panitia takut botolnya hancur diduduki Nash. Mau lomba perang bantal, tidak ada yang mau melawannya.

Bingung jadinya.

“WOY OLD MAN! DAFTARIN SAYA BUAT LOMBA DONG!! LOMBA APA AJA DEH!!”

Pak Kagetora menaikkan alis.

“Yakin mau lomba yang saya pilih?”

“YAKIN!”

“Oke, kamu ikut lomba dayung rakit saja ya. Sendirian atau lawan si Jason. Saya siapin dulu empang sama rakitnya.”

Nash Gold Jr pundung di pojokan sambil ngemil garam.

 

Kasamatsu uring-uringan sendiri. Bahkan Moriyama maupun Hayakawa tidak mampu menenangkan Kasamatsu yang memang dasarnya bersumbu pendek.

“Pokoknya saya protes! Ini tidak adil!! Lomba tarik tambang ini tidak adil!!”

“Lho, tidak adil kenapa-ssu?” tanya Kise penasaran.

“MASA TIM KAIJO DISURUH TANDING LAWAN YOSEN?! YANG BENER AJA KALI?! YANG ADA SEKALI TARIK KITA TUMBANG SEMUA, BEGO!”

Ya iyalah, tim Yosen badannya besar-besar semua gitu...

 

Nigou adalah penyemangat tim Seirin, sekaligus penyebab tim Seirin dan Kagami kalah di beberapa pertandingan.

Mengapa bisa demikian?

Pertama, saat lomba memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol. Saat itu Kagami sudah setengah jalan memasukkan pensilnya. Namun kehadiran Nigou yang menggonggong di belakangnya membuat konsentrasi Kagami buyar dan ia pun gagal memasukkan pensilnya.

Kedua, saat lomba bakiak. Saat itu tim Seirin melawan tim Touou, Rakuzan, dan Shuutoku. Saat tim Seirin baru setengah jalan, Nigou ternyata mengikuti mereka. Dan kebetulan sekali, Kagami yang berada di paling belakang pun terkejut dengan gonggongan Nigou, dan akhirnya formasi tim Seirin pun tumbang begitu saja.

Dan ketika lomba tarik tambang...

“Ayo! Sedikit lagi!! Semangat!!” Riko dari pinggir lapangan memberi semangat saat mereka sibuk berjuang menarik tali melawan tim Shuutoku. Namun Nigou lewat di dekat kaki Kagami dan...

“ARF ARF!!”

Sontak Kagami pun histeris, tali terlepas dari genggamannya, dan tim Seirin pun kalah seketika.

 

Pokoknya, jangan sekali-kali menyuruh Miyaji dan Kuroko menjadi seksi konsumsi. Pokoknya jangan. Kalau sampai kejadian, ini akibatnya:

“Cemilannya sudah tersedia jus nanas, dodol nanas, nastar, nanas mentah, nanas muda, selai nanas, dan nanas berbalut coklat.” Miyaji melaporkan dengan semangat.

Pak Kagetora menghela napas panjang.

“Kalau makan siangnya apa?”

“Vanilla milkshake sama telur rebus, Kagetora-san.” Jawab Kuroko datar.

Mendadak Himuro dan Sakurai dipanggil untuk memperbaiki menu makanan yang akan disajikan.

 

Salah satu lomba yang diadakan sebelum penutupan adalah lomba cerdas cermat. Koh Wei Liu selaku panitia pun menjadi pembaca daftar pertanyaan, walau dengan badan yang kotor karena habis mandi oli saat lomba panjat pinang.

“Pertanyaan ketiga ... siapa yang tinggal di nanas di bawah laut?”

Semuanya hening sebelum Takao menekan bel keras-keras dan berteriak:

“MIYAJI-SENPAAAAAAAAI!!!”

Tak ayal Takao pun dirajam nanas segar oleh Miyaji.

 

Dan inilah yang paling ditunggu, lomba memancing!

Sudah banyak yang berbondong-bondong untuk ikut lomba memancing ini. Sebab, kalah atau menang, mereka setidaknya bisa mendapatkan ikan untuk dimasak nanti. Kecuali yang tidak dapat ikan sama sekali, itu sih namanya apes.

Namun Imayoshi rupanya sudah diboikot sejak awal dari perlombaan ini.

“Lho, kenapa saya diboikot?” protes Imayoshi.

Alexandra Garcia selaku pemimpin pertandingan pun menghela napas panjang.

“Kamu kan jago memancing. Kalau kamu ikutan, nanti yang lain tidak kebagian ikannya. Lagian kalau kamu ikut, jadinya tidak seru!”

Imayoshi pun tertohok.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya masih (sangat) banyak yang bisa dibahas, namun apa daya hanya segini yang bisa saya buat. Kalau thread-nya di akun RP sih masih banyak LOL.


End file.
